The Black Trio
by attlantica
Summary: A set of three drabbles about three prominent Blacks: Andromeda, Sirius, and Orion.
1. The Black Sheep

_Disclaimer: whatever you recognize is not mine._

 _Word Count: 540_

 _For the Weekly Family Challenge – Andromeda Black. Prompts: Spun dizzily, "_ _I've never met someone like you, and I hope I never do again."_

 _For the Minor Character Boot Camp – dress robes_

 _For the June Event: Female Character Appreciation – Andromeda Tonks/Medium_

* * *

She took another drink while she spun dizzily around her house. Not home. Home made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, and the creepy old house only gave her chills.

Andromeda spun around in her bedroom until she fell onto the floor with a thud. She heard footsteps approaching and she knew she was in trouble, but she was tipsy enough to not care about them.

Her bedroom door opened hastily to reveal her mother in her elegant emerald dress robes, something Andromeda had never seen her mother without. Maybe she had countless amounts of emerald dress robes in her closet, but Andromeda wouldn't really know.

Druella, her mother, glared at her daughter's tipsy frame on the floor. She had not raised her daughters to be like this. Something was off, and Druella could feel it from a thousand kilometres away.

"Andromeda, what happened?" She asked with a sharp tone.

The daughter shrugged indifferently. "Nothing, really. I'm here doing nothing." She hiccupped. "It's none of your business anyway,"

"I didn't raise you to be like this, Andromeda, so you better behave!" Druella snapped at her daughter's answer.

"The thing is, mother," Andromeda spat. "That it is exactly what you did! You raised me to be like this! A bigot, pureblood, ice queen little girl which I don't really want to be!"

Druella closed the door and looked at her daughter. She had envisioned her as the perfect little girl, and she would stay that way, Druella only had to re-teach her everything there was.

Her voice turned soft. "Oh, Andromeda, I know you're conflicted that Bellatrix married that guy you liked, but it was all for the alliance, darling. We'll marry you to the Notts and Narcissa will be married to the Malfoys, it's the perfect strategy!" Druella stated happily.

However, Andromeda was taking none of it. "No, mother! I don't want to do that! I want to be my own self, and not that thing you want me to do." She yelled.

"And I don't even like Nott! I love someone else, okay?" Andromeda added.

Druella's eyes widened and looked at her in fear and shame and curiousness. "Who is it? Is it Lucius? I know you two get on well–"

Andromeda's hands shot up. "No, mother! It's not even a pureblood!" She said, making her mother's hands to run cold.

"What?" Druella whispered dangerously low.

But Andromeda only nodded. "Yes, mother. I don't care for your purebloods anymore, so yes, I don't want to do anything with you." She shook her head. "I love you, you're my mother, but you're insufferable."

"Get out," was Druella's only response.

"Okay, I won't hold it over your head. Maybe you hate me for this, but remember, mother, that there'll always be people like me." Andromeda said while she stood up and rushed towards the entrance door.

"The Black Family! Toujours Pours! You know what? Fuck purity! I'm out!" She looked around and saw her mother approaching. "Mother, I've never met someone like you, and I hope I never do again."

And with that she properly threw the door closed and rushed away to her boyfriend's house.

Andromeda Black's face was burned off the tapestry about twenty minutes later.


	2. The Black Tapestry

_Disclaimer: anything you recognize is not mine._

 _Word Count: 405_

 _For the Weekly Family Challenge – Orion Black. Prompts: "Take great care to get what you like or you will be forced to like what you get.",_ blastended thing.

 _For the Minor Character Boot Camp – Orion Black/creepy_

 _For the June Event: Female Appreciation Month – Walburga Black / Medium_

* * *

Orion Black's motto was very simple. "Take great care to get what you like or you will be forced to like what you get." A very true phrase with consequences only pureblood families knew.

He was fifteen when he met Walburga, and let's just say he was immediately disgusted with her. She wasn't pretty, or intelligent, or interesting, and she was actually pretty creepy, so why would he even marry her?

Walburga, may whatever's in her be sane, was an absolute mess. The first time Orion had denied her marriage request, she felt her soul being broken tear-by-tear, tug-by-tug.

The second time, Walburga had threatened to set his hair on fire, and plus his mother's desire for him to marry his cousin, Orion reluctantly accepted.

The only thing Orion decided to choose by himself where the heirs. He would have as many children as Walburga had propositioned him, which were two. He didn't dream to bed that girl more than that.

Only thinking about it was horrible.

The man rejoiced when his first was born, and he named him Sirius after the brightest star in the night sky. He loved his little boy, and Orion had no clue the hardships his little bundle of joy would bring him, his family, and Sirius himself.

When his second was born, he was even happier. He would not bed Walburga anymore as she had fulfilled her job and had nothing else to do with her life.

Orion named the baby Regulus, like his grandfather. The Black features were as prominent as Sirius's, but Regulus's were more delicate.

But Walburga had nothing else to do, and she was bloody bored all the time. "I want to go to tea time, I want to go outside," became a well known phrase on their household, and while Walburga enjoyed the attention it came with (which was actually very little amount of it), the men just rolled their eyes or were thinking of ways of killing her (mainly Sirius).

Walburga then started obsessing over the tapestry, that old blastended thing that was scratched up in the walls of Grimmauld place, and even if Orion believe in pureblood mentality and liked his purity, he could not help but to feel a little weird.

The tapestry, he decided years later after Sirius was blasted off, was indeed ridiculous, and Orion would do anything for it to go away.


	3. Good Intentions (also The Black Advice)

_Disclaimer: everything you recognize is not mine._

 _Word Count: 465_

 _For the Weekly Family Challenge – Blacks (Sirius)_

 _Prompts: It will be years, Green Eyed Monster._

* * *

Sirius once again rolled his eyes at James's misfortunes. It was getting pretty tiresome to hear about the Green Eyed Monster every day, twenty four seven.

"Prongs," said Sirius trying to get James's attention. He waved his hands directly at his best mate's face.

"Oi, Pads! Don't do that! Now, listen here. Then, Evans got onto her wonderful feet, and you should have seen her hair, it was just so red and fiery and perfect, just like her." He sighed and turned only to see Sirius with his eyes glazed.

James swatted him in the head. "Listen to me, you dolt!"

"Mate, We all know you're arse over elbow for her, but Merlin! You should stop talking about her so much. I don't like Evans! I don't want to hear about her that much! It's horrible." He said while moving his hands around. "Don't you understand? Imagine if I talked about my date with McKinnon last week. Imagine having to hear every single detail, you wouldn't like that, right?"

James nodded.

"Then I would not like to hear about Evans's hair or smile or whatever shite you're talking about! I know you love her, Prongs, and that you have the best intentions. You have good intentions towards her, and I'm not making this stuff up.

"You listened Remus the other day. If you don't pull your head out of your arse, she's not going to bloody like you. You've got to work for it! Because if not, it will be years before she even looks at you." Sirius said.

Sirius Black always had the best intentions, and those were really good ones, towards those who liked him. Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, Frank, hell, even Evans if he worked for it.

But Prongs, poor little Prongsie, didn't really understand women and maybe that was why Evans didn't like him. It was all a vicious cycle, James pranks Evans, she gets mad, he apologized, and over and over again. The thing was that Sirius was always caught in the middle.

Then, when he realized James had noted what he had to do, Sirius grinned and looked at him with mirth in his eyes, which made James cringe.

"What do you have planned?" He asked curiously.

"How about you buy your bird some gift at Hogsmeade, or really, let's just buy more Firewhiskey, I'm out." Sirius said. "I'm glad Moony isn't here."

Prongs again nodded, but with a smirk. "Yeap, he would mop the floor with our arses and his prefect badge! Let's grab the cloak and go out."

Let's not forget that that was all with their best intentions, which were really good ones.


End file.
